What He Can't Do
by bulletproofsince1999
Summary: Just a Merthur smut I felt like writing... please do review. :-)


What He Can't Do

Merlin and Gaius laughed at the insult that Merlin had given the Prince, and Merlin looked to the pile of armour in front of him. He sighed and placed his food back on the table and off to the side where it wouldn't be disturbed.

Then Arthur's head appeared once again inside the door, "Meet me an hour or two before you have to dress me. It's important," he nods and leaves, unsure if he should go through with what he told himself he would do. But as he marched back to his chambers, he decided it was time. Tomorrow morning, he would confess his heart to Merlin.

Merlin cleared the table of the metal for now, and finished his gratifying mush he called Gaius' food. He enjoyed it nonetheless. He did, after all save Camelot, again. He hated that he couldn't tell Arthur about who he really was, but the time wold come soon enough. And Merlin would also, in that situation, confess his emotions to his beloved Prince. He just never knew how soon that moment would approach him.

Morning came and Merlin grabbed the bag of polished to perfection metal, he slung it over his shoulder as Gaius wished him luck. He nodded, and the door creaked as it closed behind the young sorcerer. He had a spring in his step when he thought of what Arthur could possibly want so early in the morning.

He decided that it was important and the spring was lost as he quickened his pace through the village. He passed the guards, and he passed the king, and finally came to the prince's chambers.

He knocked twice before entering to the blond sitting on the edge of his bed. Arthur nodded to the table and that was where Merlin spread the armour. He was proud of the work he had finished last night before falling asleep. "Merlin?" Merlin jumped at how soft his voice was, and how close he had become.

"Sire?" he answered with a nod. Arthur shuffled closer and placed his hand softly on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin turned to him, the hand now at Arthur's side. The prince stared at it, as if he had cursed it for leaving Merlin's body, leaving his warmth. "Arthur?" Merlin was getting nervous now.

"Merlin, I um... I need to say something, and I hope that it changes little between us," he shaking now. He clenched his fists to stop the tremor he had developed. Merlin tugged at his scarf, needing air for some reason, as a knot formed in his throat and he feared he'd never be able to speak.

But he mustered words for Arthur to hear and heed, "Whatever it is, I will always serve you, as servant, and a friend, Arthur," he calmed the Prince with the words he had always wanted to say to his beloved. Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and the dark seemed to consume him, while the light blue complimented the mutual feeling of being at a loss for words.

Arthur inched closer and put his hand back to Merlin's warm shoulder, which he moved to Merlin's neck, that was getting hotter from this strange feeling he received from Arthur's skin on his. His thumb rubbed circles under Merlin's ear, "I want you to know," he choked out, "that there is one thing Cedric couldn't give me that I missed."

Merlin shivered, "Which was?" he asked the tall blond stroking his skin from wich he was slightly shaking.

"I didn't love him," Arthur admitted.

Merlin shrugged, "Well, of course not, he was only here a few days," he tried to reason and keep Arthur from saying what Merlin feared he was about to.

Arthur scoffed, "You know what I mean, Merlin, don't play stupid. I know you're smarter than that," Merlin blushed slightly at this compliment from his Prince. "I love you," he finally confessed to himself as well as Merlin.

"I hope you know what you've done to me," Merlin confused Arthur, "because, ever since that day I have been falling for you. I thought I hated you, but no. What I hated was the fact that I love you no matter what you do to me," this kid's got a way with words.

Arthur place his hand on Merlin's other shoulder, and brought him closer, their noses touching. "Merlin," he sighed, "why are you so adorable when you blush for me?"

Merlin shrugged, "By the way, uhm. I'm a sorcerer," he decided to just get it over with. He couldn't stand it, and his heart was beating out of his chest as he said, "and I know I shouldn't be here, and that I should be killed now. But I will say that I was born with it, so-"

"Shut up, Merlin. I'm going to pretend I never heard those words. If they are spoken to me again, I will not hesitate to put my sword through you," his voice was cold, but he also put his worry into it. Worry that Uther would find out and execute his lover.

Merlin could deal with this. He told him, and it's over with, "Anyway. I still love you," Merlin's eyes begged Arthur's to not be so cold. Just a moment ago they were so warm.

"I know, but I love you, too. And that will be the death of me," he chuckled softly.

"Not while I'm around, I won't let it it happen. No," Merlin denied that Arthur could die. He wanted it to be so true. But it wasn't and he knew he could lose his Prince in just a second. This was why he needed to take advantage of this moment before it's too late.

Arthur embraced Merlin, and this made it easier for Merlin to accept this, and want more. His head jerked back just enough to catch Arthur's lips on his own. It started out as butterfly kisses, light and flattery, and with the lust sprinkled in each one, they became harder.

They transformed to two lustful tongues put together, and each of them tasted sweet one another. Merlin growled and the vibration in Arthur's throat made him moan against Merlin's tongue. This made Merlin's soft and catchy lips curl into a smile against Arthur's.

Arthur tilted is head in a way that helped his hypnotising tongue slip deeper into Merlin's welcoming mouth. Merlin huffed in frustration as they disconnected, and Arthur threw his sorcerer into his sheets.

Merlin's head hit the pillows and Arthur was on him in seconds. He rubbed his sheathed sword over Merlin's hardening member hiding behind his pants and undergarments. Merlin's scarf became too much , and he pulled it off and s it slipped out of is hand onto the floor, Arthur's hands were under Merlin's shirt, and he helped his dark haired lover out of it.

It landed on the floor and as Arthur's knight thighs straddled Merlin's slim hips, the sorcerer pulled his shirt over his head and on the floor it went. Merlin was now glad Arthur had complained about shoes on his floors and no one wore them while in Arthur's room. Stupid rule then, but now he admired it. Plus, he hated shoes and socks, so he had stripped them both before passing into the prince's 'perfect' room.

As he rubbed his aching member against Merlin's, Arthur slid his hands everywhere. He wanted to feel all of the man under him. His hands scaled Merlin's sides and he slid himself over Merlin before whispering, "I want you, Merlin. All of you. I need you," he complained.

Merlin grinned and undid the strings to Arthur's pants, and slid them to his thighs, and the shorter man grabbed Arthur's right cheek and squeezed until his hips bucked and crashed their groins together, both of them sucking air through their teeth.

Merlin slid the two legged enemy off of Arthur as he tried to undo the strings to his lover's pants. But his fingers were failing him, and shaking. Merlin put his hands over Arthur's to steady him, and he smiled up st his shaken blond.

Arthur smiled back, the lust taking over the nerves. Merlin guided Arthur's fingerfingers through the motions of undoing his stringed pants. Arthur pulled them to Merlin's thighs and teased his chest and abdomin with kisses and nibbles.

He came back up and left a love make on Merlin's collar bone as his pants hit the floor beside them. Their lips connected once gain, after what felt like forever. Their tongues met again and Merlin wanted everything. He couldn't control himself anymore. He stripped Arthur of the last peice of cloth covering his blond.

Arthur took advantage of the fact that Merlin was caught up in Arthur's erection and slid his undergarments off of the fascinated and surprised Merlin. He never knew Arthur was beautiful everywhere. He had to stroke it to make sure this was real.

The moan that came from Arthur told him this was all real. But Arthur couldn't judge him for being surprised, because Arthur was as well. Merlin's skin was smoothly pale everywhere and Arthur took Merlin in his hand and this skin was the smoothest of it all. Arthur gasped just a little and Merlin moaned.

This drew Arthur's attention to Merlin's lips. He pressed his to them, and let go to put his hands on either side of Merlin's head. He accidentally rubbed their members against one another and the vibration that came from Merlin was mimicked by Arthur. They were soon reduced to puddles of lust and heavy breath.

Which is why Arthur found himself spitting in his hand. He didn't want to leave this moment at all. Merlin locked his thighs into Arthur's hips and h slid his member into Merlin, the spit help it to ease its way in perfectly. He sighed as Merlin let out the smallest of whispers.

He slid out carefully and came slamming back in and each time he paused he stroked Merlin's member. Soon the thrusts became faster and the moans and screams coming from both of them were getting louder.

As the sweat sprinkled lightly over their skin, a climax to their story was reached and both Merlin and the man in him could feel it. Merlin panted out Arthur's name as he came in Arthur's strong but gentle hand. In the last thrust, Arthur screamed Merlin's name and Arthur filled Merlin with himself.

The names of the men echoed through he bedroom and Arthur collapsed beside Merlin in a world of pleasure. Merlin threaded his fingers through Arthur's blond hair, "I guess I have to dress you again?"

Arthur's breath finally came to him, "Would you? Please?" Merlin grumbled something about everything being unfair but he followed the orders. One day, Merlin wants to order Arthur into pleasuring him. That would be nice...

One day...


End file.
